Cherubi
|} Cherubi (Japanese: チェリンボ Cherinbo) is a Pokémon. It evolves into starting at level 25. Biology Cherubi is a small cherry-like Pokémon with a round, deep-pink body with two stubby feet. It has beady eyes and a purple-red stripe running down part of its face. Cherubi has a short stem with two big, green leaves and a second, much smaller head growing out of it. This second head is vestigial in terms of function, but it contains nutrients that contribute to Cherubi's growth as its initial source of food. As the second head is apparently edible, several Pokémon have been seen trying to pluck it off. When the second head begins to bloom it means Cherubi is close to evolving. It has been known to sun bathe on warm days. When it is about to evolve, the second head starts to wilt. Cherubi mainly photosynthesizes, and it is attracted to honey. In the anime Major appearances Gardenia used a Cherubi in a battle against in The Grass-type Is Always Greener and again in The Grass Menagerie. Another Cherubi appeared in Battling a Cute Drama! under the ownership of Marilyn. Minor appearances Multiple Cherubi made an appearance in The Rise of Darkrai. Cherubi was also seen under Reggie's care in Lost Leader Strategy!. A Cherubi had a minor appearance in Camping It Up!. Another Cherubi appeared in The Fleeing Tower of Sunyshore!. Multiple Cherubi made a brief appearance in Coming Full-Festival Circle!. A Cherubi made a very brief appearance in League Unleashed!. A photo of two Cherubi appeared in The Four Seasons of Sawsbuck!. A Cherubi made a brief cameo in SS024, outside Professor Rowan's lab. A Cherubi appeared as a mask for the festival in Capacia Island UFO!. Pokédex entries In the manga ]] In the Pokémon Adventures manga Cherubi appears in Pokémon Adventures, in the . Gardenia used a Cherubi alongside her in a Double Battle against 's Prinplup and Ponyta. After Piplup evolved into , Cherubi's became more effective against the heavier Pokémon, leaving the Penguin Pokémon in a difficult situation. However, Platinum took advantage of the cover that the knots gave and the holes that Roserade's poison whips created to deliver a finishing that defeated both her Pokémon. In the Pokémon Diamond and Pearl Adventure! manga Gardenia's Cherubi also appears in Pokémon Diamond and Pearl Adventure!, as Hareta's first opponent. It attempted to use on Hareta's Shinx, but was quickly felled by the cub's . In the TCG Game data Pokédex entries try to peck it off.}} |} |} |} |} |} |} Game locations ; post-National)}} |} |} }} |area= }} |} |} }} |} |} In side games |area=Vien Forest}} |area=Windy Prairie‎}} |area=Dubious Forest (1F-6F)}} |area=Hinder Cape}} |} |} |area=Treetops: Shimmering Lake}} |area=Adventure Area: Grab and Go!, Verdant Plaza: Four Seasons in the Forest}} |} |} |area=Safari Jungle: Stage 2 }} |area=[[Special Stages#First release|Event: Pokémon Safari Appears!]]}} |area=Fairy Land: Flowery Wooded Dell (All Areas), Distortion Land: Breezy Grasslands (All Areas)}} |} |} Held items Stats Base stats Pokéathlon stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By By tutoring -only moves Side game data |- to attack. }} |- |- |- |} Evolution |no2=421 |name2=Cherrim |type1-2=Grass}} Sprites Trivia Origin Cherubi appears to be based on a . Name origin Cherubi may be a combination of cherry, ic (innocent or "childlike), and ruby (a shade of red). Cherinbo is a combination of cherry and 桜桃 sakuranbo (cherry). In other languages and |fr=Ceribou|frmeaning=From and |es=Cherubi|esmeaning=Same as English name |it=Cherubi|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=체리버 Cheriber|komeaning=Transliteration of Japanese name |zh_cmn=櫻花寶 Yīng Huā Bǎo|zh_cmnmeaning=Literally "Cherry blossom treasure". can also be derived from . }} External links |} de:Kikugi fr:Ceribou it:Cherubi ja:チェリンボ pl:Cherubi zh:樱花宝